


Sailing alone around the room

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wee!Fingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Father/son times with Fingon and Fingolfin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nolofinwë thought sometimes that he would never understand his son. 

He leaned against the wall, watching in fascination as little Findekáno rolled around and around the floor, wrapped in a tight ball, bumping gently into walls as he made his way around the room. 

He’d been doing it for quite some time now.

Nolofinwë reached out a hand, finally, to arrest his son’s progress as he rolled dangerously close to the leg of his desk. Findekáno pulled his head from his arms, his hair disheveled, and fixed his father with accusatory blue eyes. 

“ _Excuse_  me.” 

He tucked his head down again, wrapped his arms around his shins, and rolled away. 

Nolofinwë watched for some time more, until finally he could restrain his curiosity no longer. “Findekáno, what are you  _doing_?” 

Findekáno raised his head again, and tipped over. He sprawled on his back and stared up at his father. 

“I’m being a pillbug.”

Nolofinwë had no answer for that, simply gazing down at his son in astonishment. 

“Why?” he asked, finally.

“Cos. Maitimo took me on a walk today and we went around lifting up all the rocks and seeing what was under them.” 

“And what was under them was – ” 

“ _So many things_ , Atar! With lots of legs, often. But my favorite were the pillbugs.” Findekáno grinned. “Maitimo let me poke them with a blade of grass and they curled up into little balls, and he told me they were hiding their soft underbellies with their  _armored exoskeletons_.” He looked immensely proud at the phrase, and went on in a rush. “And I said, armor like Uncle Fëanaro makes for the lords to wear on feast days? Armor like Tulkas wears in the stories? And he said yes, just like that, except this armor is  _built in_.” Findekáno hugged himself. “And I thought, well, it’s always good to be able to protect your soft belly, and other bits, because I’m always falling off of things, and out of things, and running into things, and Amil says if I come home with another broken bone she’s going to keep me on a leash in the backyard, so I figured – ” Findekáno spread his arms wide. “ – I should build up my exoskeleton.” 

Nolofinwë found it difficult to argue with this logic. “Don’t you get dizzy?” he asked, as Findekáno tucked his arms and legs in again and prepared to return to his task. 

“A little,” said Findekáno, rolling away. “But it’s worth it. I’m going to be  _so strong_!” he cried, slightly muffled, and Nolofinwë couldn’t help but smile. 

“Of that I have no doubt,” he murmured, and settled in to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can’t seem to avoid the angst, a very brief follow-up to Prompt 2.

Fingolfin thought sometimes that he would never understand his son. 

To meet betrayal with self-sacrifice; to respond to abandonment with valor and love… It was in some ways beyond comprehension.

“Are you not angry?” he asked Fingon, at last, as he watched his son prepare to leave. 

“Of course I’m angry,” said Fingon, settling his bow over his shoulder and fixing his gaze on Thangorodrim. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Title from Billy Collins, natch.


End file.
